In vivo sensors are of particular interest in the biomedical field, where continuous and/or real time patient data can be desirable; in particular, sensors that can detect and measure the levels of biological compounds (e.g., metabolites). Such sensors can involve a sensor material that interacts with an analyte, where the interaction results in changes in how the sensor material interacts with light, e.g., changes in the absorption or luminescence properties of the sensor material. Several photonics applications have been proposed for in vivo sensing such as, for example, surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS). However, many proposed methods are expensive, require high resolution, and involve the use of bulky equipment.
Diabetes affects nearly 17.9 million people in the United States alone, with 1.6 million new cases being diagnosed each year. Diabetes was the seventh leading cause of death in the United States as of 2006, and is still rising. Current treatments involve monitoring of glucose levels in a patient's body. This monitoring allows the patient to appropriately treat glucose levels which are outside of the safe range, and thus avoid complications which could otherwise result.
The basic glucose monitoring device in use today, a finger-stick glucose monitor, has certain disadvantages. These include the pain associated with the finger stick, and the discontinuous nature of the information provided. With such devices, a patient must rely on a few single-point measurements taken throughout the day to monitor his or her blood glucose levels. Accordingly, there remains a need for a real-time, continuous blood glucose monitor.